


Virtual (Alayne)

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest March 2018 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alayne Stone alias, Drabble, F/M, Futuristic, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Modern AU, virtual reality games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: About to go online - you available?NOW COMPLETE!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Fest prompt 'Alayne'

_**Alayne** : About to go online - you available?_

_**Jon** : Just got home. Be there in 5. Meet at Castle Black?_

_**Alayne** : Why do you always choose CB? It’s so drab and there’s hardly any missions there that we haven’t completed_

_**Jon** : I just think it has a certain charm :) Alright. You choose. Red Keep?_

_**Alayne** : :( that LionessQueen player is always there. Not a fan of her._

_**Jon** : Ok - The Eyrie levels?_

_**Alayne** : I don’t want to do the Mockingbird challenges again :(_

Jon shook his head down at his phone with a fond smile upon his lips, wondering how it’s possible to have a great friendship with someone he’s never even met.

_**Jon** : FINE! Where do you suggest? :)_

_**Alayne** : Do you have enough dragoncoins to unlock Highgarden?_

He did.

Jon hurriedly shucked his work suit in favour for something more comfortable. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he settled in the armchair he always uses for gaming.

Attaching his Reality Collar ‘round his neck, Jon turned it on and was instantly transported to his favourite Virtual Reality game, Knights of Westeros.

Selecting to unlock the Highgarden level, his avatar (who he may or may not have designed to be a tad taller and a bit more muscular than himself) strode into a castle courtyard with the sword, Longclaw strapped at his hip. He’d won the weapon during a challenge a few weeks back and it was fast becoming his favourite.

Sitting on a low stone wall was the familiar sight of a dark haired female player. She wore a black dress with dramatic feather shoulder accents that Jon thought made her look rather like some sort of femme-fatale.

“Finally!” Alayne said as he approached.

“Nice,” Jon commented as he looked around taking in their surroundings. The castle walls were covered in rather realistic looking climbing vines and blooming flowers. “So what’s the deal here then?”

Alayne hopped down from the wall. “You need to battle the guards for me and get us to The Queen of Thorns.”

Jon nodded. He knew the deal by now. Since they’d first met on this multiplayer virtual reality game, Jon and Alayne had found that they made a great team - he would often clear the way of opponents that required fighting and Alayne would get them past the riddles that would complete the missions.

“Did you speak to her today?” Alayne asked as they searched the castle.

“No.”

Jon was starting to regret admitting to his crush on the cute redhead who works in the marketing department in his office block. It’s just that he finds Alayne so damned easy to talk to - unlike most women.

“Just say hello… tell her she has a pretty name… basic stuff.”

Jon snorted. “I’ll make a fool of myself.” A guard in the game shouted something and began rushing towards them. “Get behind me,” Jon said whilst drawing his sword.

_If only talking to pretty girls was as easy as this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation drabble for the prompt The Night's King

Sansa hadn’t always been a careful girl. But now, after experiencing some of life’s hard truths, she’d grown into a wary woman. This trait seemed to bleed into a lot of her life these days. Even her leisure time. Her gaming, for example –hiding behind an alias, even when she feels she’s made a particularly close friendship, like with Jon.

And as someone who now practices caution with nearly everything she does, Sansa greets the news that the Marketing Department she works in would be moving office space to a floor below with reserved suspicion. Will she be sat directly under the noisy air con? Will she be far away from the kitchenette? Which other departments will she be situated near?

Turns out all her quibbles are squashed when Sansa’s new desk is located in the perfect position to have a fantastically inconspicuous view of that handsome dark-haired guy from accounting. Sansa’s not even sure of his name – they’ve never spoken to each other! (She thought he was going to once, when he’d ventured up to her department with paper in hand, but all he’d done was clear his throat and blink at her before making a swift U-turn to go and use the photocopier.) Maybe now that they actually work on the same floor, she’ll think of an excuse to approach him. The more she watched him (discreetly of course) from her new vantage point, the more attracted she became. _Gods, I hope he likes me._

She smiled to herself later, on her commute home by bus as she whipped out her phone.

**_Alayne:_ ** _Looks like I’m in the same boat as you_

**_Jon:_ ** _?_

**_Alayne:_ ** _I have a crush on someone I work with too – and I haven’t spoken to him yet_

**_Jon:_ ** _You are not in the same boat as me. You’re not even in the same ocean as me. I’m sure your throat doesn’t close up when faced with someone you fancy and you don’t blurt out gibberish. Oh! And I’ve been told that my ears go red too._

**_Alayne:_ ** _Wow_

**_Jon:_ ** _See?! Doomed to a life of a bachelor who gets his jollies from VR games_

**_Alayne:_ ** _Fancy getting some jollies in about 20mins? ;)_

**_Jon:_ ** _ALAYNE STONE! Are you flirting with me?_

**_Alayne:_ ** _Well I need the practice don’t I? AS DO YOU APARENTLY!_

**_Jon:_ ** _Anyway… yeah I’ll be home soon… but you know what level I’ll suggest don’t you?_

**_Alayne:_ ** _Nooooo! Don’t Say it!_

**_Jon:_ ** _The Night’s King_

**_Alayne:_ ** _You said it :(_

**_Jon:_ ** _BECAUSE IT’S THE ONLY LEVEL WE HAVEN’T EVEN ATTEMPTED_

**_Alayne:_ ** _But it’s such a scary challenge!!_

**_Jon:_ ** _C’monnnn!_

**_Alayne:_ ** _Alright… I’ll strike a deal with you… I’ll do the NK level with you IF you talk to your crush tomorrow…_

**_Jon:_ ** _Oh FFS! I’ve resigned myself to my sad little bachelor life!_

**_Alayne:_ ** _Those are my terms… take it or leave it…_

**_Jon:_ ** _…_

**_Alayne:_ ** _Well?_

**_Jon:_ ** _FINE!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

“Damned thing!” Sansa muttered under her breath as she slammed the printer paper tray closed and tugged on the compartment she’s sure the toner lives in. Huffing in frustration, she stood, smoothing her pencil skirt down and tapping at the control screen a little more. She prayed that whatever sequence of buttons she’s pressing will make the bloody thing work.

‘Replace Toner’ the little screen blinked up at her.

 _“I’m trying!”_ Sansa groused before someone cleared their throat behind her, making her wheel round with a little squeak caught in her chest. It was _him_ – Mr McSexyAccountant as she’d mentally dubbed him recently.

“Do you need some help?” he asked

“Oh,” Sansa said, suddenly aware of how lovely his eyes were close-up and that she liked the faint whiff of his cologne. She smoothed down her hair and then chastised herself for fidgeting. “Yeah… um… It says it wants new toner but I can’t-“ she bent to tug ineffectively once more at the toner tray and was somewhat pleased to have worn a figure-hugging skirt that day when she’d noticed McSexyAccountant’s eyes flit away from her backside as she straightened again, “-I just can’t seem to get it open.”

Sansa watched him gulp as his cheeks and ears flushed pink. “Uh… yeah… it, uh… it sticks sometimes, um… let me-“ he flustered, ducking down to fix the problem.

Sansa chewed on her lip as she watched him get the printer operational for her again. “There you go,” he mumbled after pressing a few more buttons. The crappy thing started whirring off her printed spreadsheet.

“My very own knight,” she grinned, hoping she hadn’t sounded too cheesy. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” McSexy smiled before making a hasty retreat to his desk.

*****

“Tell me again why we can’t just head for The Lands of Always Winter and defeat the Night’s King?” Jon huffed as his avatar trudged through the snow beside her own.

“Because we need to go to Craster’s Keep first to free his daughters, then at the Fist of the First Men - there’s dragonglass there that we need to collect, after that we have to find-“

“How do you know all of this?”

Sansa shook her head. “Research.”

“ _Christ Alayne_ , this is a _game_ not a project!” Jon laughed.

Sansa halted where she stood, crossing her arms over her chest. “Have my plans failed us yet?”

“No, but-“

“Well then,” she cocked a brow, “you need me for the _planning_ and the _riddles_ and –“

There were sudden noises of battle up ahead. Jon unsheathed Longclaw and instantly moved between Sansa’s avatar and the unseen threat, making Sansa both smile and roll her eyes. Protecting ‘Alayne’ had become somewhat of a habit to him by now.

“My very own knight,” she joked.

Jon froze, throwing an odd glance at her over his shoulder.

“What?”

“Uh…” he shook his head, “Nothing… it’s just… nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know - I'm a tease


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has commented on this story so far! You're all so lovely and encouraging!! Sorry for not responding individually - will do better next time :)

Jon chewed on his thumbnail as he tried to be inconspicuous about watching ‘cute redhead’ from afar. She looked his way a few times, forcing him to duck his head behind his computer screen.

“Why you don’t stop drooling over that girl from Marketing and actually finish the report for Mormont, huh?” grumbled Edd who sat at the desk beside him. “ _And_ I’m still waiting for last weeks figures from you, if I get my ass kicked for being late with the-“

“Do you know what her name is?” Jon interrupted, eyes still glued to cute-redhead.

Edd rolled his eyes and let out a huff of indignation, “I dunno…. Sarah or something. Listen – can’t you moon over her on your own time when-“

“Not Alayne?”

“What?”

“Her name’s not Alayne?”

Edd’s brows knit in confusion. “Uh…there’s an Elaine in HR but-“

Jon shook his head. “No, not Elaine – Alayne.”

“Look,” Edd said pointedly, “why don’t you just go over there and talk to her, ask her her name, ask her out, ask her her fucking Hogwarts House or whatever – just go and get it out of your system so you actually get some sodding work done today!”

“Alayne would be a Ravenclaw,” Jon responded automatically. “Besides, I can’t just-“

Edd groaned loud enough for multiple heads to turn to their direction, including cute-redhead’s. Jon ducked behind his screen again. “If you don’t talk to her, then I’ll do it… who knows, maybe _I’ll_ bag myself a date with Sarah.”

“You wouldn’t _dare!”_ Jon hissed, feeling his face heat with sudden anger.

“Awfully possessive of a girl _YOU’VE NEVER EVEN SPOKEN TO BEFORE!”_

“Alright, alright!” Jon shushed his friend, “keep it down would you?... besides, I _have_ spoken to her…once.”

“Ahhh yes,” Edd leant back in his chair whilst pretending to gaze off into the middle distance with a wistful look on his face, “the great toner romance of 2018.”

“Shut up.”

“ _Talk to her,”_ he demanded with a finger pointing in Jon’s direction before getting up to leave his desk.

 _As if anything is that easy_ , Jon thought before an idea came to mind. He whipped out his phone and opened his chat to Alayne.

 **_Jon:_ ** _Hey_

As soon as he’d pressed send his eyes flicked to where cute-redhead was tapping away at her computer. Miraculously, she stopped and picked up her phone from her desk. Jon’s heart stopped too. He watched her smile at the screen and type something.

 **_Alayne:_ ** _Hey back at cha_

_Ok… could be a coincidence maybe…_

_Jon: Soooo… tell me about that crush you have on a workmate?_

Watching cute-redhead pick her phone back up again and begin to type, Jon could only barely swallow past the lump in his throat. Her eyes flicked up to Jon and deflected away just a quickly. She smirked as her fingers tapped at the screen but then seemed to pause, deliberating on whatever it was she was saying.

 ** _Alayane:_** _Urgh. He’s so cute I could eat him…. Or he could eat me…either way is good_ ;)

 _Well fuck me,_ Jon thought, staring down at her words, unable to respond.

**_Alayne:_ ** _Did I scare you away with innuendo?_

**_Alayne:_ ** _Christ, it’s 2018 Jon! Girls can want it too ya know?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! I wrote more!

Jon had annoyed her last night. They were really starting to get somewhere with this Night’s King challenge as they made it to The Fist of the First Men when he seemed decidedly… _quiet._ Not that he’d been a particularly chatty team-mate anyway, but she was used to more of a response from him than this. They’d uncovered the hoard of dragonglass but needed to then venture back down to Eastwatch to complete a few tasks there before they could move on to the next challenge moving forward.

“Need to get past this fucking Night’s King mission,” said another player they’d encountered at Eastwatch, “you two looking for another team-mate? I’ve tried doing it on my own. Doesn’t work.”

“No,” Jon replied gruffly, earning him a scowl from Sansa. She accessed the information available about the newcomer. His player name was ‘TheHound’ and his avatar looked like he was built for strength (not that one can base these sorts of things on looks), he had a fair few weapons in his arsenal and a good amount of challenges under his belt – even ones that herself and Jon had yet to complete.

“Hey now,” Sansa furrowed her brow at Jon, “we _could_ use some help. Maybe just for this challenge?”

“Listen to your little bird,” TheHound snorted.

“We don’t need anyone else.”

“Or maybe,” the newcomer continued, turning to Sansa and ignoring Jon, “you should ditch _him_ and come along with me?”

Sansa swears she heard Jon _growl_ as he made a move to unsheathe his sword. She tapped the button at the side of her Reality Collar before anything escalated, the vision of the gaming world of Westeros now being replaced by her neat little lounge.

“Men!” she huffed in annoyance. _First, he won’t offer any help with the challenge or even any conversation and now he wants to… to… what exactly was that?_ Sansa stomped into her kitchen to make some tea while she contemplated Jon’s odd behaviour. Her phone pinged with a message.

**_Jon:_ ** _I’m sorry_

She decided to ignore him for now. Sansa likes to use her gaming time in Knights of Westeros as a fun way to unwind – not for tying herself in knots over why another player is being such an idiot. Even if she does consider him to be a friend.

Sansa took a sip of the steaming hot tea and closed her eyes with a sigh. _Maybe he’s got something going on that’s stressing him out?_ Her phone pinged again.

**_Jon:_ ** _Are you mad at me?_

**_Alayne:_ ** _A little_

**_Jon:_ ** _Shit. I really am sorry. I acted like an ass._

**_Alayne:_ ** _Yes. You did._

Sansa supposes that Jon hadn’t known how to respond to that exactly, and she wavered on whether perhaps she came across altogether too pissed off. But finally, just before she turned off her bedside lamp, she received another message.

**_Jon:_ ** _Will you be online tomorrow? I promise to behave._

Sansa smirked down at her phone. _As long as you go back to your normal self,_ she thought.

**_Alayne:_ ** _Make sure that you do!_

**_Alayne:_ ** _Good night Jon :)_

**_Jon:_ ** _Good night. See you tomorrow._

*****

Standing in the long narrow corridor that feeds into the office block’s many meeting rooms, Sansa waited with her colleagues for their booked room to vacate so that they could hold their weekly team catch-up. She shuffled the papers in her hand as she waited behind everyone else who seemed happy to natter away about some TV show that she doesn’t watch.

Just as she finds the report she was looking for, Sansa senses more than sees a presence beside her that hadn’t been there before. The woodsy scent of his cologne hits her before she glances up to confirm that _yes_ – standing right next to her with the rest of the Accounts Department was Mr McSexy himself.

He smiled tentatively at her - _and God dammit_ \- the way his eyes crinkled at the corners was too ridiculously attractive for words.

“Hi,” he ventured, nervously smoothing his tie down his front, “I’m Jon by the way.”

Sansa smiled at the name. It’s common enough but it made her think of _her Jon_ , the thought making her pause… because he’s not really ‘ _her Jon’_ anyway, is he? _This_ Jon though… there was something about his voice…

“Sansa,” she supplied, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she watched his throat bob with a gulp and his ears turn a heated shade of pink. His face fell at her name, like he’d been taken unawares, almost as if he’d been disappointed at hearing it.

“That’s… uh, that’s a pretty name,” Jon shifted on his feet, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets as his brow furrowed adorably.

Sansa laughed quietly. “Really? You don’t seem too keen.”

“No-no!” he shook his head, looking back at his colleagues that had now begun to file into the meeting room. “No – I like it, it’s just… um… I thought you were called something else.”

Sansa raised her eyebrows, urging Jon to continue.

“I…well, I sort of…” he stuttered, “I thought you might be called… Alayne.”

Suddenly the world fell away and all that was left was Jon’s eyes on Sansa and her the pulse thundering in her ears as everything clicked into place.

“SNOW! GET IN HERE!” bellowed his manager from within the room.

“I…gotta…” Jon pointed over his shoulder towards the meeting with his thumb, “it was nice talking with you…Sansa.”

And with that, he was gone, leaving Sansa to gape after him.

_It can’t be…. Can it?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to post this and run but I'll respond to all your lovely comments later tonight! thank you all for your support and love......and patience with my teasing!! lol

Jon drummed his fingers across his notepad trying to ease away the feeling of agitation as he stared unseeing at the presentation screen old Mormont was talking in front of. He wasn’t at all interested in the figures before him. All he wanted to do was to get back to his desk and wait for Alay- _Sansa_ to be done with her meeting too… so they could talk… _Gods_ but he was nervous about that.

But she had realised. He saw it in her face. _She knew._

And cute-redhead that he’d been mentally salivating over for the past few months turns out to actually be his gaming buddy, his team-mate, _his Alayne_. Well… not _his_ , per say – she’s a person, not property but _God-damn-it_ if he doesn’t want to make her his in at least some sense.

_And you were afraid to talk to her when you’ve been talking to her this whole fucking time!_

Jon’s phone buzzed in his pocket, making him nearly jump out of his seat. He shot Mormont a look of apology before the old man continued on with his presentation. After making sure no eyes were on him, Jon’s hand snaked into his pocket to retrieve his phone, he kept it hidden in his lap beneath the meeting table as he tilted his head to see what had caused the alert.

**_Alayne_ ** _: If you are who I think you are, meet me in corridor B in an hour._

Jon’s heart thumped painfully against his ribs. His phone buzzed again.

**_Alayne:_ ** _If none of that made sense then please just forget it!_

_This is going to be a long hour, Jon_ thought as he watched the hands of the clock on the wall behind Mormont.

*****

With a pulse like the thrumming of hummingbird’s wings, Jon made his way to corridor B, swallowing the flood of saliva that seemed to have gathered upon seeing Alay- _Sansa_ standing there waiting for him. She was facing away, still clutching a hold of her files from her meeting to her chest, shifting her weight from one perfect heel to the next. _Maybe I’m not the only one who’s nervous?_

He approached, trying desperately not to notice how perfectly the skirt she was wearing skims over the flair of her hips. _Stop it Snow, you’re not an animal._

_Gods! But what I wouldn’t give to be petted by you?_

Clearing his throat as he neared, Sansa whirled ‘round with widened eyes – eyes so blue they reminded him of summer skies.

“It _is_ you,” she breathed in disbelief.

Jon nodded, not really trusting his own voice. He shoved his hands in his pockets and chewed on his lip as he watched her taking him in from head to toe.

“You’re Jon? _My Jon?”_

Ok, he had to crack a smile at that. _Your Jon? I’ll be your Jon_. “Yeah,” he nodded.

An older woman that he’d seen in the Marketing Department bustled by them, only to stop and turn back towards Sansa. “Sansa dear?”

“Yes?”

“Could you be a love and make sure everything is set for the trade show on Thursday? Hotels booked, stand equipment arrived, all the usual stuff.”

Sansa plastered on an overly polite smile. “Yes, of course.” She watched the woman’s retreating form before lunging forward to grab a fistful of Jon’s shirt at the same time as opening the door they were stood beside. She shoved him inside the tiny dark space, following him in and clicking the door shut behind them. Jon’s not entirely sure, but he thinks it may be either a stationery or a janitor cupboard, but either way he’s not bothered at all because squished up against him is cute-redhead, aka Alayne, aka Sansa, aka the woman of his dreams. She jabs him in the chest before he has the chance to think up any further akas.

“How long have you known?” she asks in an accusatory tone – the one she uses sometimes when she’s proving a point on a particularly tough challenge.

“I only figured it out yesterday, honest!”

Sansa dropped her gaze, moving to place her files on the shelf behind her as Jon can just about make out the cogs whirring in her brain in the dim light of the room. She smells like citrus and fresh linen with a hint of some bloom or another and Jon so dearly wants to bury his nose in her hair as he buries his-

“Is that why you were being weird in Westeros last night?”

“I wasn’t-“

“You hardly said a word until that other guy showed up and-“

“We don’t need his help, I can get us through the-“

“Alright Alpha male, stand down,” Sansa interrupted with a smirk on her lips – a smirk that Jon desperately wants to wipe off her mouth with his own. He’s not sure, but he thinks his tongue may have darted out to run along his bottom lip of its own accord – he’s glad it did though because the action seemed to have caught Sansa’s attention, her eyes flicking down to his mouth.

“Sansa,” he started, “I’m sorry about last night. I was still a bit shocked and not really sure how to proceed.”

“You could have just told me.”

“Aye, I could’ve,” he conceded, stretching his hand up to rub at the back of his neck. Sansa watched that too. “But how do I tell someone that I consider a… well… a really good friend that she’s also the woman I have a huge crush on at work?”

Sansa’s glossed lips shimmered a little in the low lighting of the cupboard as he watched them part with surprise. “ _Me?_!” Jon nodded, feeling his whole face aflame. “The girl you’ve been too afraid to talk to is… _ME?!”_

“Well… yeah,” Jon admitted, “it was easier in the game…. in the game I’m not _me_ … and I’m… well, I’m _good_ at it.”

Sansa nodded to herself, clearly fitting pieces of the puzzle together in her mind. Her eyes flickered to his, a glint catching on the light spilling in around the closed door as one side of her lips curls up into a smirk. “I’m sure you’re good at other things, Jon,” she practically purred, placing her palms on his chest and leaning forwards. Jon swallowed and licked at his lips once more before his own hands tentatively lifted to fit perfectly on her hips.

He may or may not have groaned into their first kiss - he couldn’t tell - his heartbeat was too loud, and his senses were being assaulted by her proximity, her body flush up against him and her sweet taste in his mouth as her tongue met with his. She withdrew, causing him to whine and chase her lips making her giggle adorably.

“Please tell me that the guy you have a crush on at work is me?” he breathed, his forehead coming to rest on hers, “because if it isn’t, I’m not above unsheathing Longclaw to fend off the competition.” She laughed then, a full-bodied chuckle with just the right amount of huskiness to make it sound a little dirty.

Sansa kissed him again, her hand sneaking down his body to cup the growing hardness between them pulling a hiss and groan from his throat. “Yes, it’s you. But I wouldn’t complain if you want to unsheathe your weapon all the same,” she whispered into his lips as she palmed him through his trousers.

Her admission brought forth a flash of a memory. Her message in their chat.

Jon pushed her back, and began suckling and kissing on her neck, slowly dropping down, down, down her body. “Permission to eat you first?” he asks, looking up at her before he sinks to his knees.

Sansa bites into her bottom lip, trying unsuccessfully to stop the spread of a wide grin. “Permission granted.”


End file.
